


I Heard Your Prayer (podfic)

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel hated that his 'Prayer' had driven Sam off. It'd been ages since he'd seen the angel, and it was clear that he was the reason for that. Now he just needed Sam to show up so he could apologize and go back to pretending it had never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard Your Prayer (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Heard Your Prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177533) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



[ ](http://s173.photobucket.com/user/endeniem/media/cover_ihyp_zpsaa7c644a.png.html)

**Title:** I heard Your Prayer Sequel to Pray Dirty to Me

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Author** : [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Sam/Gabriel

**Rating: Explicit**

**Length:** 29:25

 **Summary:** Gabriel hated that his 'Prayer' had driven Sam off. It'd been ages since he'd seen the angel, and it was clear that he was the reason for that. Now he just needed Sam to show up so he could apologize and go back to pretending it had never happened.

This is the Sequel to [Pray Dirty To Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124272)

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1177533/chapters/2400206)

Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/I%20heard%20your%20prayer.mp3)

Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZaWxHdV9SQzQ4T1U/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
